


Moth

by Naegling



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry, Regret, Self-Destruction, Suicidal Thoughts, i cant think of a title, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naegling/pseuds/Naegling
Summary: I have completed my quest, and yet, I am defeated.





	Moth

I've known more than the standard share of sorrow.  
I am well acquainted now with grief.  
For some, this news might have been hard to swallow,  
but me, I'm quite familiar with defeat.  
I am used to the bitterness of failure,  
it's constant aftertaste upon my tongue.  
I've built a tolerance to this specific flavor,  
and now it only leaves me feeling numb. 

After all the death and devastation.  
After all the cruel, and wicked deeds,  
and well meant plans that ended in frustration,  
I didn't dare to dream that I'd succeed.  
But I've done it all you asked for, all I promised,  
just like you assured me that I should.  
But so long as we are trying to be honest,  
It doesn't feel the way I thought it would.

This is my inheritance, my birthright.  
I hold it close, its mine, and mine alone,  
it burns with a light that leaves me blind,  
a radiance that sears my skin and bone.

Now me, I am a thief, and I'm a liar.  
Some would say, my troubles were well earned.  
I revel in the warm embrace of fire  
even as my flesh begins to burn. 

I could turn back now, and surrender,  
bow my head, admit that I was wrong,  
but me, I do not want to live forever.  
I don't think I can last that long. 

Would the gods be willing to extend forgiveness,  
to one who lost their favor long ago?  
I'm far too proud to ask for their permission,  
So I guess that we are never going to know. 

With open arms I welcome my damnation,  
I'm finally going to get what I deserve. 

The mountains ring with the echo of my lamentation,  
but not a soul can quite make out the words.

**Author's Note:**

> The "god's mentioned in the poem are the Valar. Tolkien refers to them as such in some of the earlier conceptions of the tale. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment if you have the time, I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
